


Troll Jim and Troll Claire

by MnstrFrc



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, F/M, TrollClaire!, TrollJim!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: This AU is take place the year 2519 the two troll hybrid protectors Jim and Claire have been so much fun in their new life.





	Troll Jim and Troll Claire

The year 2519 a peaceful world where humans, trolls, and akiridions live in peace. A young troll hybrid girl Claire have been meditating to her powers.

Claire: Ah, what a beautiful day.

She than sense a eclipse sword blade heading straight towards her! 

Claire: Now what?

She than use her new Shadow Staff and kicked the sword.

Claire: Jim. Beloved.  
Jim: Hey, Claire.  
Claire: We've been through this for 500 years ago!  
Jim: Now again I'm ready for another rematch.  
Claire: Than what kept you? (laughing)

He smile and jumped up towards her! He tried to slice her down, she doge and swing her weapon back at him. They both fight and fight, until Claire jumped up and use her staff blast at him. He leaped from the attack!

Jim: 500 years? It's been that long and the city is still safe. We should hang out.  
Claire: True. But we're the only protectors to defend the Heartstone Trollmarket.  
Jim: Yeah, that's true. Let's go hang out somewhere.  
Claire: OKAY!

They both go in the night movie theater, walked to the park, go to the arcades, they go to a 24 hour store at night, they leaped to the trees, smiling at each others and leaped to the tallest tree. They both looked at the full moon view at night and enjoy looking the stars.

Jim: Claire, you look so beautiful in troll form at night.  
Claire: Heh, you said that to me a dozen time to me years ago.  
Jim: I can't help it. You always look beautiful.  
Claire: Well, you're so cute as a troll, Jim.

They're about to share their kiss again in the full moon, but they were rudely interrupted by attack! They see orcs are attacking the market! They jumped in and fight them all! After killing 85 orcs, the trolls cheer their victory to their two heroes. They both need to rest. They went to their room together, they took off their battle armor suit and feel the fresh air, he had to shower first, than her next. They're about to go to bed.

Jim: (yawn) Boy, what a day.  
Claire: I know. At least we had a good day together.  
Jim: I'm so glad you're with me, Claire.  
Claire: I know. And you too.

They both cuddle in bed together and sleep. 

I guess it would be so romantic they're both be trolls forever.


End file.
